Brave Lance
Brave Lance (勇者の槍 Yūsha no Yari, Hero Lance in the Japanese version) is a weapon of the Brave series which allows a character to attack twice regardless of speed differences between the character and the enemy target unless the character still retains a minimum of four speed over the target, in which case the user will then attack four times. It is hampered by low weapon uses for a weapon that does multiple attacks and is quite heavy. Generally, there are very few Brave Lances available in each game. Weapon Data ''Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Stats |file:FE4BraveLance.gifHero Lance |Lance |B |50 |15 |80% |1 |12 |8,000 |Doubles amount of attacks that you can do. |} *Cuan gives Finn the Hero Lance after Sigurd conquers Heirhein. If second generation does not inherit it, it can be found on Muhammad in Chapter 8. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Stats |file:FE4BraveLance.gifHero Lance |Lance |Prf |60 |16 |70% |10% |1 |9 |1 | - |Finn Only, Luk+10, Doubles amount of attacks that you can do. |} Locations *Prologue: Finn's equipment. it's the only one in game, See also Trivia. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Stats | Hero Lance |Lance |B |30 |10 |70% |0% |1 |14 |1 |2,400 |Doubles amount of attacks that you can do. |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Stats | Brave Lance |Lance |B |30 |10 |70% |0% |1 |14 |1 |7,500 |Doubles amount of attacks that you can do. |} Locations *Rekka no Ken: In chapter 26 (Eliwood)/Chapter 28 (Hector): Battle Before Dawn, found in a chest. *The Sacred Stones: Found in Chapter 19 Last Hope, dropped by an enemy ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Stats | Brave Lance |Lance |B |30 |11 |70% |0% |1 |17 |1 |5,700 |Doubles amount of attacks that you can do. |} Locations *Chapter 24: Geoffrey's equipment. it's the only one in game, See also Trivia. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Stats | Brave Lance |Lance |C |40 |10 |85% |0% |1 |11 |2 |2,960 |Doubles amount of attacks that you can do. |} Locations *Part 2, Chapter 3: Base conversation "Elincia". it's the only one in game, See also Trivia. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo Stats |file:FE11bravelance.pngBrave Lance |Lance |B |30 |8 |75% |0% |1 |8* |2 |2,700 |Doubles amount of attacks that you can do. |} '*'Shadow Dragon only since weight is not used in Shin Monshō no Nazo. Locations *Shadow Dragon: Online shop: On the second Saturday and Sundays of each month. You can only buy three per day. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening Stats | Brave Lance |Lance |A |30 |10 |70% |0% |1 |? |2,220 |Doubles the amount of attacks that you can do. |} Trivia *In the Jugdral Series, the Brave Lance is Finn's weaponry. It was given to him by Prince Cuan during ''Seisen no Keifu. *In the Tellius Series, the Brave Lance is used by the Crimea General Geoffrey. When The Mad King's War ended, it was taken into the custody of Queen Elincia. Gallery File:Hero_Lance_(TCG).jpg|The Brave Lance as it appears in the TCG